Boboiboy X You
by RachironeRuya01
Summary: Maapkan author yang suka PhP#plakk Karena sekarang lagi liburan, author usahakan untuk update secepat-cepatnya. Btw, jangan lupa reviews & ketik ide-ide kalian ya #kalonggaktausilahkanmelihatreviews Menceritakan kehidupan kalian dengan Chara Male dari animonsta#maafsayacumapinjamcharadoank :3
1. My Boyfriend Is A

**XXX**

 **WARNING! ALUR INI MENGANDUNG KEKERASAN, DARAH BERCECERAN, BAGI YANG MERASA MUDAH JANTUNGAN DAN MEMPUNYAI PENYAKIT ASMA SILAHKAN KONSULTASI KE DOKTER DULU! #ngaco**

 **XXX**

 **Main: Fang as Ghoul x You as Human**

 **(YN)= Your Name**

 **XXX**

Nuansa disini terasa menenangkan, suara pelanggan berbincang dengan santainya, aroma kue yang baru saja keluar dari oven, bau teh . kopi dengan aroma khas masing-masing, dan di tambah lagi segelas cokelat panas yang meletup di atas meja.

 _'ini favoritku'_

Aku mengambilnya, meniupnya pelan, lalu menyeruputnya. Ahh, memang tidak ada minuman lain selain ini untuk membuatku relax.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke pintu masuk cafe, lalu beralih ke jam dinding kayu kusam yang terkesan kuno dan sedikit berdebu.

 _'lama sekali, tidak biasanya ia datang telat'_ gumamku.

Sudah hampir 2 jam aku duduk sendirian disini. Tapi aku tidak merasa bosan ataupun marah. Bagiku, cafe kecil ini terasa begitu ajaib, aku sangat suka aroma khasnya, dan bau parfum orang-orang pensiun dari panti jompo menambah ruangan ini penuh dengan bau-bau sihir. Itulah yang membuatku tidak merasa bosan meski harus menunggu ber jam-jam lamanya.

 _Klining..._

Mendengar lonceng pintu terbuka, reflek aku membuyarkan lamunanku. Orang itu melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari seseorang.

 _'Ah! Itu dia!'_

Dengan senyum mengembang, aku melambaikan tanganku. Matanya berhenti melihat sekeliling begitu melihatku melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ia langsung menghampiri mejaku dan duduk.

"Maaf" ujarnya, Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku menikmati suasana disini" aku memandang matanya lekat-lekat.

Ada yang aneh..

Tidak biasanya ia mengalihkan pandangannya seperti itu.

"Uhm, Fang? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku penasaran, seraya meletakkan gelas bekas cokelat yang sudah kosong.

Fang menghela nafas, lalu balik menatapku. Kulihat ia sempat menggigit bibir tipisnya.

Ia ragu...

"Fang?" Aku sedikit memajukan kursiku, mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Ia hanya diam, sedikit kaku, tapi berusaha untuk tenang.

"Apa kau sakit?" Aku menempelkan telapak tanganku di dahinya.

"Hmm, tidak panas, tapi kenapa suhu badanmu bisa sedingin ini? Di luar kan sedang tidak hujan"

Tiba-tiba, Fang menepis pelan tanganku. Raut wajahnya sangat dingin, tidak sedingin yang sering ia tunjukkan padaku.

"(YN), maaf" ucapnya lagi.

Aku hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Fang, ada apa-"

"Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi, kita harus berpisah, mau tidak mau kau harus menerimanya. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Demi kebaikanmu (YN)" Fang diam menatapku.

"A-apa yang-apa maksudmu, Fang?" Aku tidak mengerti situasi ini. Tanpa kusadari, bahuku mulai bergetar, Darahku berhenti berdesir, jantungku seperti yang ingin meninggalkan tugasnya..

Sesak...

Sakit...

Perih...

Mataku menatap Fang tak percaya- tidak, bukan, aku tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Fang barusan.

Air mataku mengalir deras membasahi pipi. Dan Fang? Ia hanya melihatku, bisu. Biasanya ia akan meledekku kalau aku sedang sedih atau menangis. Kali ini tidak.

Aku mengusap kasar cairan mengganggu ini, mengambil tasku, Lalu tersenyum pahit.

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang maumu. Aku permisi dulu"

Aku beranjak dan meninggalkan cafe begitu saja, aku tidak peduli dengan suara Fang yang meneriakkan namaku dari belakang, aku harap itu hanya angin belaka.

Cairan bening menggenang di pipiku lagi. Aku terus berlari, tidak tahu tujuanku selanjutnya. Aku tidak peduli kemana aku akan berlari terus menerus seperti ini.

Air mata ini membutakan pandanganku, sehingga tanpa ku sadari, aku sudah berlari cukup jauh dari keramaian kota. Hanya jalanan sepi dan gelap, tidak ada lampu penerang jalan. Udara disini cukup dingin dan menakutkan.

Samar- samar aku melihat bayangan seseorang tak jauh dari tempatku berpijak. Aku sedikit menyipitkan mataku, karena aku tidak mungkin salah lihat...

Kalau kedua bola mata itu berwarna merah.

Aku hanya diam membeku, seakan mata merah itu mengunci keberadaanku.

Semakin dekat..

Aku bisa mendengar bunyi langkah kakinya..

Semakin dekat..

Aku bisa mendengar deru nafasnya..

Semakin dekat..

Aku bisa melihat wajah itu menyeringai..

Pria misterius itu sudah berada di hadapanku. Ternyata benar apa yang kulihat sekarang, kupikir berita itu hanya manipulasi agar orang-orang lebih berhati-hati saat keluar di malam hari. Aku pikir itu hal terbodoh yang pernah ku dengar. Tapi ternyata tidak. Reality nya, sekarang aku sedang berhadapan dengan-

 **Ghoul.**

"Apa yang dilakukan gadis manis sepertimu malam-malam begini? Kau tersesat, hm?"

Suaranya terdengar sangat menyeramkan, tubuhku seperti tersengat listrik sesaat. Aku ingin mengambil langkah mundur, tetapi lenganku sudah digenggam erat. Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku, tetapi genggamannya begitu kuat, seperti mencoba mematahkan lenganku.

"Jangan malu-malu begitu"

Suaranya sangat menjijikkan, ditambah dengan bau darah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Apa maumu?"

Pria itu hanya tertawa. "Berani juga kau bicara lantang di hadapan ghoul. Aku belum pernah bertemu gadis manis bernyali besar sepertimu"

Pria itu menarikku lebih dekat dengannya, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Apa mauku? Sederhana saja.."

Aku merasa ia sedang menyeringai di bahuku.

"MEMAKANMU"

Pria itu menggigit bahuku, tetesan darah jatuh di jalanan aspal tempatku berdiri.

Aku hanya diam, merasakan rasa sakit dan perih di bahuku. Tetapi entah kenapa rasa sakit itu tidak membuatku berteriak ataupun merintih sama sekali.

Aku tidak bisa kabur, aku menyerah. Tidak ada harapan aku bisa meloloskan diri, tidak akan ada orang yang akan menyelamatkanku. Pasrah, aku pasrah.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir bagiku..

"Oi, sialan. Berani beraninya kau menyentuh makananku"

Mendengar suara pria yang kukenal, membuat jantungku berdetak sesaat. Tanpa kusadari, pria yang menggigitku perlahan mengambil langkah mundur. Pupil merahnya melebar saat melihat seseorang di belakangku.

Perlahan, aku menoleh ke belakang - mendapati sosok Fang yang berdiri di kejauhan.

Dan ada satu hal yang membuatku terkejut, kenyataan yang harus ku telan bulat-bulat...

Bahwa kedua pupil pacarku sudah berubah menjadi merah.

Aku tidak bisa merespon apa-apa. Hanya melihat langkah Fang yang semakin mendekat.

"Ada satu prinsip yang tidak boleh dilanggar jika berhadapan denganku saat aku sedang marah.."

"Jangan sentuh apapun yang sudah menjadi hak ku"

Salah satu tangan Fang ia keluarkan dari kantung jaketnya.

"Dan tentu saja, jika ada seseorang yang melanggarnya ada satu hal yang harus kau terima.."

Fang mencengkeram leher pria di depanku, entah mengapa pria itu tidak membalas. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan.

 **"Mati!"**

 **XXX**

 _(Beberapa hari setelah kejadian)_

Akhir-akhir ini aku sering memikirkan sesuatu, entah aku sendiri tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu begitu saja.

Satu kata untuk untuk hari itu.

Aku takut.

Takut akan matanya..

Takut kalau aku berubah pikiran..

Takut kalau aku memikirkan hal-hal buruk tentang Fang..

Lalu aku berpaling begitu saja.

 _Klining.._

Suara bel pintu cafe membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku sadar kalau cokelat panas yang kupesan sudah mulai dingin dan belum tersentuh sekalipun.

seorang remaja laki-laki berambut raven masuk. Mata violetnya melihat sekeliling sudut cafe.

Aku tersenyum tipis begitu melihat seseorang yang sudah kutunggu dan melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya.

Fang mengambil kursi lalu duduk.

"Lama?"

 _'Yahh.. tidak ada salahnya kan?...'_

Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak kok, aku belum terlalu lama disini"

 _'Kalau aku mencoba hidup dengan seorang.. **Ghoul?'**_

 **XXX**

Author: "Apaan nehh! #nataplayarhp#

Maaf minna-san, ini pertama kali author bikin ff yang chara malenya Fang. Gomen kalo GaJe yahh- #digeplakHali# aduhh! Sakit woyy!"

Hali: #watados# "siapa suruh nggak update-update sampe 1 bulan lebih, mana PhP lagi -,-"

Author: #cengengesan# "Ehehehe~~ gomenne minna-san~~ hp author lagi kena musibah-"

Hali: "kecemplung di got"

Author: "yaa~ begitulah. Untung ni hp cepet banget service nya, jadi bisa ngelanjutin lagi~"

Hali: "cepet ndasmu ilang, satu bulan lebih kamu nggak pegang hp, apalagi para readernya sebel tuh kayaknya. Utie sama Alf gimana yaa?"

Author: #sujud# "GOMENNEEEE!-"

Hali: "sepertinya sudah cukup teriaknya -,-"

Author: "gini dehh, sebagai permintaan maaf, author ngasih double chapter. Gimana, gimana?"

Hali: "yaudah sono! Langsung baca chapter selanjutnya! Tapi jangan lupa reviews dulu!"


	2. Otaku

**XXX**

 **Halilintar(Human) x You(Human)**

 **#Diambil dari reviews readers#**

 **XXX**

 **(YN): Your Name**

 **(FN): Full Name**

 **XXX**

"Ibuu! Aku pulaangg!"

Aku mencopot sepatu dan kaos kakiku dan melemparkannya begitu saja, tidak peduli itu terlihat berserakan.

"Ibuu, aku ada di kamar, tolong jangan ada yang ganggu aku yaa~" teriakku sambil berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

"Ibu tidak akan mengganggu acara menonton pacarmu, kalau kau menaruh sepatumu dengan rapi, (FN)!"

"Iyaa, akan kulakukan nanti!"

Aku sedikit membanting pintu kamar, menaruh tasku sembarangan lalu membuka laptop di atas meja belajarku.

Aku tak sabar ingin menonton kelanjutan dari anime death note. Ditambah lagi aku bisa melihat pacarku, siapa lagi kalau bukan detektif hebat se-Jepang, dia adalah 'L' ehm.. mungkin bisa di panggil Lawliet.

Aku pun memasang headseat agar lebih seru menontonnya.

Beginilah aku setiap pulang sekolah, peralatan sekolah selalu kutaruh sembarangan. Sepatu, dasi, sabuk, kerudung sering kulempar asal. Kadang dasi dan sabuk yang hilang, Jadi jangan kaget kalau aku sering di marahi guru di sekolah, hehehehe..

Mungkin sudah takdirku sebagai seorang otaku melakukan rutinitas setiap hari seperti ini.

Uhmm.. mungkin ada Otaku yang sama sepertiku selain Author?#apalah:v

"(YN)! Cepatlah turun! Ada temanmu datang!" Teriak Ibu dari lantai bawah, akkhhh! Kenapa harus ada yang menggangguku di momen seperti inii! Dan kenapa pada saat aku mem-pause nya malah kena adegan pacarkuuu!

"Iya Bu, sebentar lagi selesai nonton animenya, bentar lagiii.." Teriakku balik tanpa melepas headseat.

"(YN)! Kau akan turun atau Ibu yang akan naik? Cepatlah! Temanmu menunggu!"

Uhh, tak ada pilihan lain selain turun kebawah. Kalau tidak, Bisa-bisa sebuah spatula mendarat di kepalaku.

Aku beranjak dan berlari kecil menuruni tangga.

"Ibu, siapa yang datang?-"

Aku terkejut ketika melihat seseorang di depan pintu rumah. Loh, dia kan..

"Hali? Ada apa? Tumben kamu mampir, masuk dulu aja, aku ambilkan minum" tawarku seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kemarin ada tugas dari guru?" Nadanya terdengar dingin sekali, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Maklum lahh, duduk sebangku.

"Uhh.. seingatku ada tugas matematika hal. 3, fisika hal.10, daann.. Kimia hal.16. Yep, itu saja dan semuanya berupa angka dan hitung-hitungan. Kau beruntung sekali Hali" aku mendesah kecil, kenapa harus pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan angka!

"Itu saja? baiklah aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih (YN)" Hali mengambil langkah pergi menuju gerbang, tetapi tiba-tiba ia terhenti dan berbalik menatapku seperti biasa, dingin.

"(YN), tadi kamu nonton anime apa?" Hali bertanya tiba-tiba, dan, kenapa pertanyaannya aneh sekali? Tidak seperti biasanya, ia banyak berbicara hari ini.

"Death Note, memang kenapa Hali?" Oke, aku penasaran dengan tingkahnya hari ini.

Kulihat ia sedikit merendahkan topi berwarna senada dengan matanya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Sedangkan aku hanya mengerutkan alisku.

"Ehm, kalau ada waktu.. nonton anime bareng ya"

Setelah mengatakan itu ia berlalu meninggalkan rumahku.

Sedangkan aku?

Wajah dan telingaku terasa panas mendengar Hali berbicara seperti itu.

Tanpa kusadari, senyum mengembang mengukir wajahku.

 _'Oh tuhan, sepertinya aku akan mempunyai 'pacar' satuu lagi'_

 **XXX**

Author: "Taa-Daa! Gimana! Gimana! GaJe yahh? Udah di bilangin GaJe kok tetep di baca -,-"

Hali: "nggak papalah :v maap Rune emang gini orangnya, kalo ff nya udah jelek ya gini jadinya"

Author: #pundung# "aku ngetiknya barusan selesai"

Hali: "cup, cup, yaudah deh, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak"

Author: "btw, dia bukan Halinya boboiboy, tapi Hali kakak author #nunjuk Hali# byeeee~~ see you next page!- oh ya! Hampir lupa author. Nihh~ ada bonus ff tambahan monggo di baca~"

 **XXX**

 **Bonus Chapter**

Keheningan menguasai kamar Hali, kebetulan disana ada gempa yang sedang menumpang untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Hali menatap kosong wajah dengan golden eyes dan topi yang sama persis dengan yang di pakai Hali, cuma beda warna dan Gempa memakainya terbalik.

Berkali-kali Gempa melirik Hali dan hasilnya selalu sama. Wajah Hali seperti papan tripleks.

"Ekehm, Kak? Jangan bengong, nanti kesambet"

Hali yang merasa di panggil membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hm"

"Kak Hali kenapa sih? Dari tadi pasang tampang sama terus" tanya Gempa penasaran.

"Aku menyukainya.."

Gempa menautkan alisnya.

"Apa? Kak Hali bilang apa?"

Hali menghembuskan nafas, kesal dengan Gempa.

"Kau tuli? Sudah kubilang aku 'menyukainya'!"

Gempa hanya manggut-manggut.

"..."

"..."

"Aku tidak berani bertanya tentang tugas kemarin, bagaimana menurutmu? Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk berbicara langsung padanya"

Oke, kali ini pendengaran Gempa benar-benar harus di periksa. Gempa tidak percaya kalau Hali akhirnya menyukai seseorang!

Oh My God! Setan apa yang merasuki kakak tertuanya itu?!

"Salah kakak sendiri ambil pusing, lusa lalu kakak terlalu lama latihan taekkwondo sampai kehujanan. Lalu.. Kenapa kakak menyukainya?" Tanya Gempa yang masih berkutat pada pulpen dan bukunya.

"Uhh, mungkin.."

Hali menjeda kalimatnya, dan hal itu semakin membuat Gempa penasaran.

"Aku sangat suka dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat ia fokus dengan buku komiknya, dan lagi kesukaan kita sama"

Kali ini, giliran Gempa yang menghembuskan nafas lalu ia menatap balik kakaknya.

"Kalau begitu kejar dia, tunggu apa lagi?"

 **XXX**

Cieee~~ yang udah di sukai sama Halilintar~

Ciee~ yang udah di restui sama Gempa~~

Okelah, Rune bakal nunggu Reviews dan permintaan dari kalian~

Jaa Nee~~

#warmhugforyouall~


End file.
